The Untitled Pezberry Femmeslash Fic
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Short and random. Santana corners Rachel in the bathroom. This is a bit on the dub-con side. Unintentionally. Seriously, I didn't even realise until readers told me I was a horrible person. Yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday Genia the Paradox, happy birthday to me...

Yeah, I'm publishing this on my birthday. The Big Two Oh – old enough to know better, but also old enough to get away with knowing so much about how to write porn.

So, as I've been informed by many disgusted reviews, this actually isn't a bit of lighthearted smut but I rapefic. Seriously, I had no idea. And if I did I would have made it clear and warned you all. I'm nice. Really.

But yeah. Reviews would be nice. Reviews that don't concern me being a horrible person.

It goes without saying that I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>The Untitled Pezberry Femmeslash Fic<strong>

I cornered dwarf girl in the bathroom just before Glee Club. She'd just come out of a cubicle, adjusting yet another impossibly short yet simultaneously revolting skirt as she looked up at me in surprise.

"Oh... hi, Santana."

She glanced nervously at me as she went to wash her hands. I gave Treasure Trail a good once over. I suppose she wasn't _completely_ hideous. I could see why so many guys seemed to want her – Finn, Puck, that Jesse douche. For a grating, insufferable loser who dressed like an institutionalized toddler she was surprisingly popular. And she was about to get just a little more popular...

"I've got to say, Berry," I said, looking her up and down. "You don't actually look terrible today."

She gave me a sideways glance. "Erm... thanks?"

She dried her hands and tried to leave, but I stepped in front of her.

"Santana, we need to get to Glee Club," she said, nervously.

"Later," I said simply, before cupping her face and kissing her on the lips.

She gasped and pushed me away. "W-what are you doing?"

"Oh, come on, Berry," I drawled. "It's your senior year, now is the time to experiment and I'm offering it up on a plate. Don't act like you don't want it."

"But I don't," she said quickly, blushing. "In spite of some of the comments scrawled on the walls of certain bathroom cubicles, I'm not actually a lesbian."

"Neither is Quinn," I said. "But I still did the nasty with her while we were in New York. Now quit being such a prude, Berry. I wants in them granny panties, and I wants in them now."

I held onto her waist before she could stop me and kissed her again, harder this time. She squealed as I pushed her up against the sink, my tongue licking her bottom lip even though she was desperately keeping her mouth closed. I cupped her tiny little tits in each hand – they were actually quite a nice handful, although Brittany's were definitely better – and gave them a bit of a squeeze, rubbing her nipples with my thumbs. She moaned, her attempts to push me away faltering.

"St-stop," she whimpered, turning her head and giving me an excellent chance to kiss her neck. "W-we shouldn't be... shouldn't be doing this... this is all wrong..."

"Then why does it feel so good?" I whispered in her ear. "If it's so wrong then why are you enjoying it so much?"

She let out another little moan as nibbled on her earlobe, even though she was _still_ trying to push me away. I kissed her hard again, pinching her nipples at the same time to make her gasp so I could slip my tongue in her mouth. It only took a second of exploring her mouth before she was kissing me back, moving her tongue against mine. She wasn't actually a completely awful kisser, and I had _a lot_ to compare her to.

I grabbed her ass and lifted her up onto the edge of the sink, nudging her legs apart so her thighs were either side of my hips. One of her arms was nervously around my neck and the other hand was gripping the sink. She gasped against my lips as my hand slid quickly between her legs and my finger stroked her crotch, grazing against her hard clit through the material. Her panties were already wet.

Encouraged by the fact that she wasn't stopping me, I pushed up her ugly plaid skirt and pulled off her white cotton panties – the underwear of choice for frigid virgins everywhere which I slipped into the pocket of my Cheerios hoodie. She moaned loudly against my lips as I rubbed her clit in quick circles and sucked on her bottom lip at the same time. Her breathe was short and quick, her legs tight around my waist as I played with her clit faster and faster. In no time she was wet enough for me to push two fingers inside her in one swift move, making her cry out and throw her head back.

"Santana-aaaaahhh!"

I fucked her senseless with my fingers, thrusting them hard in and out of her and rubbing her clit against the palm of my hand. I sucked and bit her neck, leaving a pretty sizable hickey there. I could tell she was just falling apart, but it just wasn't enough yet, so I got down on my knees and lowered my head between her legs, my mouth latching onto her clit as I fucked her even harder with my fingers. She hooked one of her legs around my shoulder and let out a scream that was muffled against her hand – the other hand was now on the back of my head, pushing my face even more into her pussy. I flicked my tongue against her clit, sucking on it hard, my fingers pumping faster and faster into her soaking wet hole, before her climax finally hit her like a ton of bricks and she came all over my mouth and my fingers with another muffled scream.

I stood up, licking my lips and sucking my fingers clean. She tasted good, although not as good as Quinn and certainly nowhere near as good as my Brittany. But I couldn't complain. Berry was slumped against the edge of the sink, her head lent against the mirror, trying to get her breath back.

"Oh... oh my God," she whispered.

I smirked. "You're welcome, Berry. You're definitely never gonna get an orgasm like that from Finn, by the way. Trust me. I've been there, and I'm never getting those four and a half minutes back."

She looked at me with wide eyes, getting off the sink and fixing her skirt. She'd obviously completely forgotten about her boyfriend, but who could blame her? Finnocence wasn't much to write home about, especially compared to me.

"C-can I have my underwear back please?" she asked quietly.

I pretended to think about it. "I think I'm going to hang on to them. As a little keepsake."

She looked perplexed and her face was bright red. The hickey I'd left on her neck was coming up nicely.

"Come on, Berry," I said, leaving the bathroom. "Don't want to be even later for Glee Club than we already are."

When we got to the choir room everyone was already there.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Schue," I said cheerfully. "Rachel and I kind of lost track of time."

Mr. Schue didn't seem to mind. Rachel was blushing even harder and sat as far away from everyone as possible, moving her hair to cover the hickey on her neck. Finn looked even more confused than normal. I went and took a seat next to Puck.

"Done," I said so only he could hear. "And it was totally easy too. I have a pair of damp panties in my pocket to proof it, and I left a mark and everything. I win."

"You think so, huh?" he said, arching an eyebrow cockily.

"Oh, please," I rolled my eyes. "Like you did any better."

"Really?" He cleared his throat and turned around, turning his flirt on. "Hey, guys."

Both Kurt and Blaine looked over from the back row, both of them smiling and blushing in unison. Kurt's scarf couldn't quite cover the hickey on his neck, and Blaine had obvious bite marks on his earlobes.

"No way," I said under my breath. "Both of them?"

Puck turned back to face me, looking arrogant as hell. "Oh yeah."

"You were only meant to seduce Kurt. That was the bet."

"I couldn't get him alone. Blaine was always with him, so I figured two birds, one stone and all that."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "This is unbelievable."

Puck just chuckled quietly. "I win."

"Asshole."

Puck was distinctly pleased with himself for the rest of Glee Club. I can't believe I fucked Rachel and lost the bet anyway. Where is the justice in that?

* * *

><p>I have absolutely no idea what Santana and Puck's bet was, or what it was that Puck won exactly. You guys can just use your imaginations. Or something.<p>

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

As a way of redeeming myself from the first part of this fic (which was apparently a bit rape-y for some), I decided to write a totally consensual sequel.

I still haven't figured out what Santana and Puck's actual bet is. Maybe they have to be each other's slave or something. I don't know. I'll leave that up to you lovely Humble Readers and your filthy imaginations ;)

Anyway, reviews would be nice. Nice reviews would be nicer.

And I don't own Glee. And probably never will.

* * *

><p><strong>The Untitled Pezberry Femmeslash Fic Part Two<strong>

"Santana, can I, erm... can I speak to you for a moment please?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to face her as everyone else left the choir room. For days all Rachel had been doing was staring at me. It had been flattering and annoying all the same time.

"Can I help you?"

She blushed a little bit. "I wanted to talk about what happened between us last week... you know, in the girls' bathroom. When we... I mean, when you... erm..."

"When I fucked you senseless?" I offered, already feeling kind of bored.

"Yeah," she said, blushing even harder. "I just wanted to know... why?"

"Why did I lower my standards to such a degree that I willingly screwed your brains out?"

She nodded. She was staring at me like a needy lost puppy.

"I was bored and horny," I said with a shrug. "And I was also feeling kind of charitable. Since you're insisting on spending the rest of your sad little life with that sexless giant toddler, Finn, I thought it was only fair that you experience a good orgasm at least once before committing to that sweaty sack of potatoes."

"Well, it was confusing," she said anxiously. "I used to think I was totally straight, but now I don't know anymore."

I smirked. "Ah, so I've caused some sexual confusion? Fun."

"Yes, you have and I now I feel like a terrible person," she said quickly. "Last weekend I decided to take my relationship with Finn to the next level, physically. We actually went... all the way. And I'm sure it would have been quite enjoyable if only I hadn't been comparing him to _you_ the entire time."

"Well, sex with Finnocence does really suck," I chuckled. "I could've told you that myself and saved you the trouble. You're never going to get those five minutes back, you know."

Dwarf girl looked antsy and uncomfortable and clearly a little frustrated. Well this was just perfect. Puck and I had made another bet, and here was Rachel basically telling me how awesome sex with me was. Surely she wouldn't say no to a little more...

"I'm up for fooling around again if you are, if that's what you want," I said, turning my flirt on.

Her whole face had flushed crimson. "I... I don't know if that's what I want."

I scoffed. "Of course it is."

I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hard, backing her into the piano. She squeaked in surprise, but soon she was kissing me back like her freaking life depended on it, sucking my tongue into her mouth. Wow, Finn must've have been _terrible_ if she wanted it this badly.

I cupped her tiny little tits in my hands, squeezing her nipples to make her moan into my mouth. She was clinging onto the front of my Cheerios top, pushing it up so she could feel my stomach and tentatively touch my boobs. I squeezed her ass before lifting her up onto the piano, our fierce kiss never breaking as her legs wrapped around me. I ran my hands over her thighs, pushing up her ugly plaid skirt and graving my finger against the wet patch on her panties. She gasped and pulled away from me.

"You're not changing your mind are you?" I said. "Because I will not be impressed if you are."

"No, no, no," she said breathlessly. "It's just... what if someone walks in and catches us?"

I groaned. "Who cares? I wants to get my mack on, Berry."

She blushed, looking nervously at the choir room doors. "But... but what if it's Finn that walks in on us?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "He'd probably be jizzing in his pants, but if it'll shut you up..."

I went over to the door, making sure they were closed and shutting the blinds so no one walking past could see through the glass.

"Thanks, Santana," she said quietly as I walked back over to her.

"Whatever," I said. "Now quit your bitching before I change my mind about fucking your brains out."

She obeyed straight away and I got back to work. She wrapped her arms around me and crashed our lips together again, as my hands slipped between her legs. I pulled her damp granny panties off and shoved them in my pocket – I still had the pair from the first time, as evidence mainly. I moved my lips down to her neck, biting and sucking and leaving my mark as I rubbed her clit in circles with my fingers. She was moaning and writhing, getting even wetter against my hand, and she cried out and threw her head back once I pushed two fingers inside her.

"Oh God, Santana!"

I didn't even bother starting off slow. I pushed my fingers in and out of her hard and fast, until she had to bite her lip to stop from screaming. She lay back against the piano as I draped her leg against my shoulder, lowering my head so I could take her clit in my mouth. She arched her back in pleasure, both her hands in the back of my head, pushing my face even more into her soaking wet pussy as I sucked on her hard clit and flicked my tongue quickly over it. She was moaning so loud that I sure anybody walking past could've heard her, saying my name over and over again as she got closer to her climax. I fucked the shit out of her with my fingers and tongue, until she finally covered her mouth with both hands to muffle her scream as she came all over my face and hand.

I stood up straight, licking my lips and sucking my fingers clean, and watched as she trembled on the piano from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Her face was bright red and there was a blissful smile on her face as she tried to get her breath back.

"Wow... oh my..." she gasped. "Santana, you're... you're amazing... oh my God..."

"Yes," I said with a smirk. "I am amazing. You're welcome, Berry.

She pulled her skirt down, still lying down on the piano. Her wetness was dripping down her thighs. I had to admit that post-orgasm Rachel was kind of hot. Not as hot as Brittany, but still pretty sexy. I must've won the bet. No way had Puckerman managed to get into Kurt's ungodly tight pants a second time.

"See you later, dwarf," I said, leaving a breathless Berry on the piano and walking out of the choir room.

The hallways were already empty, but I stopped in my tracks when I heard a very familiar groan coming from the Spanish classroom. I looked through the glass in the door and I couldn't fucking believe what I was seeing. Puck was sitting behind Mr. Schue's desk with his pants around his ankles. Kurt _and_ Blaine were kneeling in front of him, licking, sucking and worshipping Puck's cock like their lives depended on it. They both had visible bites and hickeys on their necks, not to mention obvious boners in their jeans. This just wasn't fair.

Puck looked over at the door and spotted me. He arched an eyebrow and smirked, like the smug bastard he was, his hands messing up Kurt's perfect hair and releasing some of Blaine's dark curls from all that ridiculous gel at the same time. He mouthed the words _I win._ Oh hell no. I took Rachel's still damp panties out of my pocket and showed them to him, but he just shook his head and mouthed _I still win_.

Damn it.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.<p>

xxx


End file.
